1. Field
Example embodiments relate to oxide thin film transistors, and more particularly, to oxide thin film transistors including an active region extending under a source and a drain in a bottom gate structure to improve electrical characteristics of the oxide thin film transistors, and methods of manufacturing the oxide thin film transistors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thin film transistors are used as switching and/or driving devices in various display and other application areas, and are also used, for example, as selection switches of cross point-type memory devices.
While liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are widely used as television panels, recently organic light emitting displays are used in televisions. Television display technologies are being developed to satisfy market demands, such as those for large-scale televisions or digital information displays (DIDs), low-cost products, and high picture quality (in terms of moving image expression, high definition, brightness, contrast, and color reproduction). To satisfy these demands, large substrates formed of glass, for example, and high performance thin film transistors (TFTs) as switching and driving devices in displays are used.